An input device (actuator) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a first yoke plate of a flat plate shape disposed horizontally, a second yoke plate of a flat plate shape disposed oppositely parallel to the first yoke plate, multiple magnets fixed to a surface of the first yoke plate on a side of the second yoke plate, and multiple coils provided in a movable manner between the multiple magnets and the second yoke plate. A tactile rendering member is connected to a coil fixing member fixing the multiple coils all together.
Patent Literature 1 describes that when a current is passed through the multiple coils, an electromagnetic force is generated in the multiple coils due to the current and magnetic fluxes generated by the multiple magnets. The electromagnetic force is transmitted to the coil fixing member and the tactile rendering member to render a tactile sensation for example, at a fingertip of an operator touching the tactile rendering member.